


Junglestorm #1 ESP

by ShyroStar



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jett (Valorant) - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, NSPT, Sapphic, Sexual Content, Skye (Valorant) - Freeform, Sáfica, Sáficas, contenido sexual explícito, sexo lésbico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar
Relationships: Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Junglestorm - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Junglestorm #1 ESP

El cielo azul estaba tiznado de nubes grisáceas y algo oscuras. La humedad se notaba en el ambiente, el olor de las plantas era más intenso de lo que suele ser en plena naturaleza. El viento que hace unos minutos mecía la vegetación empezó a crecer más y más. El clima se asalvajó. La lluvia cayó de forma torrencial.

Dos mujeres corrían por la pradera intentando llegar debajo de un árbol colosal. Era de grandes y gruesas ramas llenas de exuberantes hojas. Por su tronco bajaban varios tipos de enredaderas. Curiosamente sus nacimientos empezaban en la copa y colonizaron el tronco de su huésped dirigiéndose a sus pies. Entre sus grandes y retorcidas raíces se encontraba una tienda de campaña y los rastros de una hoguera hace tiempo apagada. 

La mujer de pelo ceniciento entró rápidamente en la tienda con la ayuda de una ráfaga de viento y empezó a desnudarse. De mientras, la mujer pelirroja que estaba afuera, sacó unos tótems en forma de pájaro de sus bolsillos. Les susurró. Una luz verde los rodeó y les infundió algo parecido a la vida. Éstos revolotearon por alrededor en busca de una gran lona. Cuando la vieron, la tomaron y la pusieron contra el árbol, cubriendo la hoguera y la tienda lo máximo posible del mal tiempo. Allí usaron sus garras como grapas y se convirtieron en estatuas de madera. Inamovibles.

-Jett, puedes salir. Ya estamos a cubierto.- Dijo mientras entraba en la tienda. 

Tal y como entró, vio a Jett desnuda de cintura para arriba. Su piel de porcelana estaba llena de chupetones y marcas de dientes. Una toalla mullida descansaba en los cabellos despeinados de la coreana. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos verdes. Continuó secándose el pelo sin musitar palabra. Indiferente. Skye notó como un calor se acrecentaba en su cara, sonrió nerviosa y salió afuera de nuevo.

-Voy a encender el fuego, dame la ropa mojada cuando hayas acabado y la pongo a secar.

Su tono de voz era más alto de lo habitual así Jett podía escucharla desde el interior de la tienda. Mientras decía las palabras anteriores, tomó un poco de yesca y con un pedernal y su cuchillo la prendió. Sopló con sumo cuidado hasta conseguir una llama y la dejó reposar en la tierra ligeramente quemada. Primero la tapó con unas cuantas ramitas y cuando la llama se avivó añadió un par de troncos más gruesos. Skye tomó unas pequeñas estacas de madera con un agujero en ellas y las martilleó contra el tronco del árbol. Le susurró una plegaria y una disculpa. Tomó unas cuerdas para acabar de hacer el tendero y colgó la ropa que le dió Jett.

Skye entró a la tienda de campaña dónde se secó y cambió de ropa. Vió su pequeño reflejo en el espejo improvisado dentro de la tienda y recordó el cuerpo de Jett. Su mente viajó unos días atrás.

Estaban en la cabaña que habían alquilado con Killjoy y Viper, ellas se habían ido a un pueblo cercano para visitar un festival medieval. Skye vió a Jett pasar por el pasillo de camino hacia la cocina y no pudo resistirse más. Había estado varios días reprimiendo sus deseos. Cada vez que veía la cara de Jett una llama se le encendía en su interior. Cada vez que la veía moverse, sus ojos solo podían dirigirse a zonas impropias. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Skye se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella.

Susurró su nombre y tomó su mano. Jett viró hacia ella con cara de desconcierto. Skye se paró en seco mirando sus labios finos pero curiosamente carnosos. Jett levantó las comisuras de sus labios creando una sonrisa felina que encendía a Skye. No pudo resistir más y le besó con fuerza y duda. Jett le correspondió.

Skye tomó a Jett por la cintura y, elevándola, le puso la espalda contra la pared. Mientras lo hacía Jett le envolvió la cintura con las piernas e intensificó el beso. Cuando tomaron un descanso para respirar, Skye movió su boca hacia el cuello de la coreana. Sus dientes se clavaban en el cuello de Jett. A cada mordisco le proporcionaba más presión. Jett suspiraba y se mordía el labio para no hacer mucho ruido, intentando resistir. Skye se presionaba con más fuerza contra ella.

-Skye, dame la ropa, ya la pongo yo a secar.

La voz de Jett interrumpió los pensamientos de Skye. Skye sacudió la cabeza antes de salir y darle la ropa. Abrazó a Jett por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la coreana. Jett continuó tendiendo la ropa y cuando colgó la última pieza, Jett apoyó su cabeza contra la de Skye. Estuvieron un ratito así. 

-Cuando amaine, quiero enseñarte un sitio. Te gustará. - Skye rompió el silencio apretando un poco a Jett contra sí.

Skye se separó de Jett y fue a por unos malvaviscos que tenían dentro de la tienda de campaña. Se acercó a Jett que ya tenía un par de ramitas ennegrecidas entre las manos. Las dos se sentaron al lado del fuego, una al lado de la otra. Skye abrió la bolsa y le dio un par de malvaviscos. Jett los puso en el palo y los dejó cerca de la hoguera para que se fueron fundiendo.

-Parece que el mal tiempo durará. El viento no quiere calmarse. - Comentó Jett.

-Si, esas nubes tampoco tienen buena pinta. 

Le seguiría un silencio sino fuera porque el viento rugía y los latigazos de las ramas eran parte de esa banda sonora. Con esa música, la noche cayó.

-Voy a traernos comida de verdad. - Dijo al fin Skye.

Volvió a entrar a la tienda de campaña un poco nerviosa. Se sentía tan rara. La excursión estaba saliendo muy bien a excepción del tiempo, curiosamente ningún meteorólogo lo había predicho. Buscó la nevera portátil. Cuando la encontró, la abrió y sacó varias cosas. Luego buscó los utensilios para cocinar. Salió con los brazos llenos. 

Jett escuchó el sonido de la tela al moverse y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la tienda de campaña. Vio una amalgama de utensilios de cocina y varios ingredientes y dos grandes brazos musculosos que lo aguantaban todo con una increíble delicadeza. No pudo evitar levantarse y en un par de pasos, se colocó al lado de Skye. Tomó un poco de impulso y, con la pequeña corriente que creó, saltó lo suficiente como para tomar las cosas de la montaña de arriba y sonreír a una Skye sorprendida.

Cocinaron junto al fuego, raymun picante, la comida favorita de Jett. Skye era así de detallista. Ese día iba a ser el día especial, si no hubiera llovido le hubiese podido enseñar un lugar perfecto. Desafortunadamente, la caprichosa climatología decidió retrasarlo. Después de comer decidieron ir a dormir. No era buena idea dar un paseo nocturno a causa de la tupida oscuridad que les cubría y la meteorología. 

Entraron en la tienda, Skye le aguantó la puerta de tela a Jett. Una vez dentro, cada una empezó a ponerse el pijama. Espalda contra espalda. Skye tenía justo enfrente el pequeño espejo, por su reflejo vio de nuevo el torso marcado de Jett. Sus pensamientos volvieron a salir a la luz.

La cara de Jett estaba roja. Respiraba con dificultad. Gemía, cada vez más fuerte mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la mano de Skye. Ver a Jett disfrutar por sus movimientos, excitaba más a Skye. Aumentó el ritmo y la presión de sus caricias. Buscando el punto exacto que hacía reaccionar a Jett. Acompansó los movimientos con sus mordiscos y chupetones en el cuerpo de Jett para aumentar su placer al máximo.

Skye sacudió la cabeza para serenarse. Acabó de cambiarse y cuando se giró, vio a Jett metida en el saco con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan cuqui, un rostro relajado, tan natural… Skye no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Se medio tapó con el saco, apagó la luz y se acostó para dormir. Al poco tiempo se durmió. El repiqueteo de la lluvia y el chocar del viento le tranquilizaba. Le recordaban que la tierra aún seguía viva. Era muy reconfortante.

El sonido no aminoró. Empeoró. Aparecieron flashes de luz repentinos y sonidos como de potentes tambores. Inesperados. Comenzó a tronar en medio de la noche. Uno de ellos fue tan fuerte que despertó a Jett. Dio un respingo ipso facto. Miró al techo y escuchó atenta. Era el tiempo. Otro gran sonido y empezó a temblar.

No le gustaba ir al monte por esto. La naturaleza era muy caprichosa y el tiempo también. Durante todo el viaje se habían comportado pero ahora, ahora era todo un desastre. Jett se sentía tan desprotegida, tan fuera de lugar. Sólo habían dos cosas que le reconfortaba; el sonido del viento y, extrañamente, Skye. No quería reconocer lo segundo pero así era.

Jett intentó centrarse en el movimiento del viento, visualizarlo, imaginarse siguiéndolo; libre. Su mente no tardó en bajar hacia Skye, una y otra vez. Su mente se decantaba más por la pelirroja a cada trueno que sonaba. Hasta que reconoció que si quería dormir, tendría que dejar la vergüenza a un lado y pedirle a Skye dormir con ella.

Se sentó mirando hacia la australiana. Estuvo un rato así hasta que un trueno sonó de nuevo y de un bote casi cae encima de Skye. Le meció el brazo suavemente. Jett no podía ver mucho pero recordó la cara de Skye por las mañanas en la cabaña. Desprendía tal tranquilidad, era muy reconfortante. Insistió meciendo el hombro esta vez y musitando el nombre de Skye. Skye al fin despertó.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con voz adormilada.

-...- Jett tardó en contestar avergonzada- ¿Podemos dormir juntas? Los truenos me dan miedo.

Skye encendió la luz y miró en los ojos azules de Jett. Salió de su saco de dormir y se acercó a la coreana. La rodeó suavemente con sus brazos y susurró.

-No te preocupes, estoy contigo. 

Le dio un beso en el hombro y se separó un poco para volver a ver su rostro. Sonrió levemente. 

-Menos mal que estos sacos se pueden unir y podemos montar una cama de matrimonio.- Continuó manteniendo la sonrisa.

Jett siguió con la mirada a Skye. Tenía el pelo suelto y su pijama no distaba mucho de su ropa habitual. Un tank top verde con las mangas desgarradas y unas bermudas caqui.

A Jett se le aceleró el corazón. Los músculos de Skye se mostraban con movimiento al montar la nueva cama. Se echó a un lado torpemente, algo bastante inusual en ella. Y desde la esquina esperó ansiosa. Los truenos no cesaban.

-Mantenme el ritmo.- Soltó Skye de la nada.

Jett se quedó mirando confusa. Skye lo notó enseguida y río.

-A ver quién duerme antes.

«Tienen razón cuando dicen que los australianos son muy suyos.» pensó Jett mostrando una sonrisa y acercándose a Skye. «Pero ella es mi australiana.»

Skye entró primera en el saco y mantuvo una parte levantada a modo de invitación. Jett entró y cuando iba a cerrar el saco, su mano chocó con la de Skye. Skye sonrió. Jett fue quién cerró la cremallera.

-No! La luz!- Dijo Jett.

Skye alargó el brazo y la apagó.

-Somos un desastre.- Comentó riendose.

Se tumbaron y se dispusieron a dormir. Skye estaba en duerme-vela. Jett, de costado, no podía dormir. El clima le estaba torturando. Notó como Skye se movió y le rozó con el brazo. Jett no dudó en tomarlo y pasarlo por encima suya a la vez que se pegaba más a Skye. La peliroja reaccionó por acto reflejo y apretó a la coreana contra si misma.

Ese toque fue reconfortante para Jett. Se sentía segura, notaba la calidez acogedora del cuerpo de Skye. Notaba la robustez de su ser detrás suya, como las raíces de un gran árbol que lo mantiene en tierra a pesar de que el viento soplase ferozmente. Por primera vez se sentía unida a alguien. Atada pero libre. Envuelta en esos pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas del gran árbol para iluminar los pájaros de madera anclados y la tienda de campaña. El cantar de los pájaros reales despertaron a Skye. Ella se despertó primero, vio a Jett entre sus brazos. Skye se congeló. No sabía si moverse o no. Tenía que levantarse pero si se movía podría despertar a Jett. Qué pensaría la duelista cuando viera que la estaba abrazando. Intentó levantarse sin mover su brazo. Una tarea imposible porque Jett lo tenía agarrado con los suyos. Acabó desistiendo e intentó quitar el brazo muy suavemente. Jett despertó y giró sobre si misma, colocandose cara a cara con Skye.

-Hmmm. - Jett hizo un sonido inteligible.

Esa reacción derritió el corazón de Skye. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa y luego, posar sus labios en la frente de Jett. 

-Ya es de día? - preguntó Jett sin abrir los ojos y con voz de muy dormida.

-Asi es. Deberíamos recoger e irnos. Después de este temporal no me gustaría pasar otra noche a la intemperie.

Una verdad a medias. Si el mal tiempo venía de la mano con dormir abrazada a Jett, Skye pasaría la noche junto a Jett en los lugares más agrestes del planeta.

-Hmmm- Jett contestó buscando una posición que le protegiera de la luz.

-Duerme algo más si quieres, yo voy a ir recogiendo y prepararé el desayuno. - Skye no podía ser estricta con Jett. Solo le salía consentirla.

Después de decir esas palabras, Skye salió del saco de dormir y empezó a empacar sus cosas. Jett notó como el frio sustiuia el cuerpo de skye y rodó sobre si misma hasta que parecía que solo había un saco en la tienda. Skye aprovechó ese nuevo espacio para dejar las cosas que iba a necesitar para cocinar el desayuno fuera. Cuando acabó con su parte, tomó los utensilios necesarios y salió para preparar el desayuno.

Mientras tanto, Jett se desperezó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Cuando acabó, recogió los sacos y sacó todo fuera. Se puso a desmontar la tienda y dejarlo todo listo para el desayuno. Se sentó en un tronco a esperar que Skye acabase de cocinar. 

Skye estaba semiincorporada en el fuego, acabando de cocinar el desayuno australiano. A Jett le encantaba el contraste del físico con la personalidad de Skye. Una mujer musculosa, grande, con un corazón blando y tierno. Curiosamente le hacía sentirse muy a gusto a su lado. Jett acabó desviando su vista a las manos de Skye, estaba salteando algo de una forma tan delicada y firme. Jett no pudo evitar recordar la noche que pasaron en la cabaña de Killjoy y Viper. Sonrió tontamente, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de esa forma.

Desayunaron con muchas ganas. Jett tomó su mochila e hizo ademán de agarrar la tienda de campaña pero Skye no le dejó. Skye cargó con la mochila, la tienda de campaña y los utensilios de cocina. Jett sabía que no convencería a la australiana para que le diera nada. Así que ya llenó de más su bolsa. Era su pequeño gesto para equilibrar la balanza. 

Skye lideraba el paso por el claro hacia el bosque. Tuvieron que caminar varias horas antes de llegar. Cruzaron el tupido bosque, pasaron por encima de varios riachuelos, escalaron rocas y descansaron un poco al lado de una cascada. Y continuaron montaña arriba. El viaje fue largo y dificultoso pero iba a merecer la pena.

Skye tuvo que apartar una cortina de enredaderas que ocultaba un pequeño sendero entre dos rocas gigantescas. Abrió esa puerta natural e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Jett. La mujer de pelo ceniciento pasó a través de las rocas hasta llegar a un altiplano.

Desde esa altura se podía ver como el inmenso bosque se extendía bajo sus pies. Fue capaz de encontrar el claro dónde habían dormido. El gran árbol era inconfundible. Alzó un poco la vista y encontró grandes y pequeñas montañas rodeando el mar de árboles. Algunos picos tenían nieve, otros estaban carbonizados.

-Este era un punto de vigilancia que utilizaba cuando intentaba proteger la naturaleza. Es irónico quería evitar que se corrompiera por la radianita. Para conseguirlo usé mis poderes de radiante. - Skye dejó las cosas al lado de una gran roca plana y se sentó. Jett la imitó.

-Es precioso. - musitó Jett.

Una brisa de aire les acaricio el rostro. El viento venía de abajo y subió rozando la roca hasta llegar a ellas. Jett sonrió. Le encantaba sentir el viento. Siempre y cuando no estuviera acompañado de nubarrones negros con los gritos del diablo en ellos.

Ella no pudo evitar levantarse de la roca y acercarse al abismo. Skye la observó, dudaba en cuál iba a ser su siguiente acción. Jett se dejó caer y desapareció.

El corazón de Skye se paró. Se levantó en seguida que vio cómo desaparecía la coreana y se asomó por el borde. 

La nariz de Jett rozó la de Skye cuando la duelista se elevó con sus poderes para volver al lugar. Las tiras azuladas de su traje brillaban de forma vibrante. La combinación de colores de todo el ser de Jett cautivó a Skye. Jett se mantuvo un rato en el aire mirando el paisaje, de espaldas a Skye. Poco a poco se fue acercando al borde de nuevo hasta que posó sus pies.

Skye fue abriendo los brazos cuando vio que Jett se acercaba. Se acercó a ella para poder abrazarla por la espaldas una vez volviera a tierra firme. 

-Te quiero.- susurró Skye anonada por la belleza que había visto y el medio de perder a su amor.

-Gaayyyy....- Dijo Jett conteniendo una risita agarrando los brazos de Skye

Luego giró dentro de ese abrazo y besó a Skye en el cuello.

-¿Eso significa que estamos saliendo? - Preguntó Skye algo insegura.

-Sí. Te quiero Skye y me gustaría que lo intentaramos - Jett le besó una vez más pero en esta ocasión, en los labios. - Por cierto, mi nombre real es Joon-Hee.

-Soy Emily. 

Skye apretó con sus brazos a Jett. El tiempo transcurrió sin que se dieran cuentan. Eran ellas, el viento, la naturaleza y la puesta de sol. Disfrutaron del silencio, la compañía y los mimos que se dieron hasta pasadas unas horas que volvieron de camino a la cabaña.

Encontraron a Killjoy y Viper hablando sobre una grabación pero no les hicieron mucho caso. Ambas querían tomar una ducha y disfrutar de la comodidad y el confort que proporcionaba la casita de la montaña donde pasarían el resto de las vacaciones que tenían.


End file.
